Coffee and Cigarettes
by Chakra-incense
Summary: Lori Randle always was the shoulder to cry on, but what if now she needed a shoulder to cry on? Her brother and her always had a rocky relationship, but what happens when a certain JD gets involved and makes everything worse and confusing. OC/Dally
1. Chapter 1

I poked my head around the brick wall of the High school. I was once again late, and that was the exact thing that was going to keep me a Freshman again next year. I mean we only have 3 weeks of school left and the teacher thinks we are going to try? I think not. So that is the reason why my grades are horrid, and well so is my attendance record.

I mean it wasn't necessarily my fault I was late again, well at least that's what I tell my teacher all the time. I usually come up with some creative excuse me, like "Oh well, you see a couple of girls jumped me..." And well that plays out well when I use it rarely, thanks to my theater makeup skills. A couple of painted on bruises and red marks will go a long way, trust me.

You see, It's not very uncommon for a couple of girls to pounce on the other. Especially not in this area. We have this stupid brawl with Socs vs. Greasers, which I find very pointless. I mean It's not like only Socs hate greaser and vice versa, no boys hate boys, girls hate girls, and so forth.

So I just tend to stay out of feud. Soc girls usually do the same, They are usually quiet, but non the less real snobby.

I went back to scoping the area before dashing to the back exit of the school. I usually had to be careful about getting caught because of hall monitors, they always had the knack of popping up out of nowhere. I slowly opened the door making sure I was being silent as I could be. The doors was at least 3 decades old.

I quickly glanced around before sticking my whole body through the door, and closing the door behind me delicately. I winced a little as the door closed harder than I planned on. I listened to any sign of movement before heading to my 2 period. The one reason why I never take the front door is because of the attendance lady. She was a huge bitch, not even exaggerating. She always had her hair pulled back into a neat bun, which was one thing that always irked me. Just how she smothered her hair in gel so not even a strand of hair can escape the wrath of her bun.

There was a lady before her here. I liked her, I even stopped being late because she was sweet, and I didn't want her and I getting on the wrong terms. She was alot like me once I think about it, both hating the feud between Socs and Greasers. I mean I'm classified as a greaser, but I don't want to be that. But I don't want to be a soc, which would never happen, but still.

I puffed out my cheeks and shook my head to rid of pointless thoughts. That was one thing about me, I get side tracked so easily. But I always have thoughts running through my mind like they are on some sort of drug. My thoughts are mostly random though, and come out of no where.

I cursed myself mentally for getting distracted by my thoughts once again. I needed to focus on one thing, and that one thing was getting into class without getting busted.

I walked quietly through the corridor, avoiding any passing students. My English class came into view, I cheered to myself silently for not getting caught.

"Hey, Lori. Whatcha doin'?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. I quickly turned around, fearing it was going to be a hall monitor. Fortunately when I was met with blue eyes I knew it was Two-Bit. I hissed with anger lacing my voice.

"You idiot, What the hell are you doing scaring me like that?" I breathed an air of relief. Then a question popped up into my head," What are you doing anyway?" I already knew the answer to that, but I couldn't help but ask.

He shrugged and gave me a half crooked smile, "In health right now, only boys in there." He pointed a finger at me, "The real question is what are you doing out of class, Missy?" He asked in a deep tone, trying to sound fatherly. I just snorted and propped my hand on my hip.

"Well, I accidentally ran over a cat and well I had to help it up..." I gave a nervous chuckle and glanced up at Two-Bit. I knew he was not buying it, his eyebrow was arched and amusement danced in his eyes. I sighed and crossed my arms, "Please don't tell Steve, Two." I knew once this got out that I was always late to school, Steve was going to have my ass.

Two-Bit swatted the air, "Psh, please since when have I ever rated you out." I hope that was a rhetorical question. He has ratted me out to Steve plenty of times in the past, I mean I guess he had good reason to since it consisted of me being at Bucks or outside of Bucks causing drunken disturbance.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Do you really expect me to answer that?" He just shrugged.

"Nah, not really." He looked around, than looked back at me, "I won't tell Steve anything if you do me a favor." Favors for Two-Bit could never go well, but i agreed hesitantly anyway. He smile and patted me on the head, "Stay beautiful till the next time I see you" I laughed at his flirting.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." I hit him gently on the chest, "See you later Two-Bit, and make sure to shut your trap about this." He just smiled and laughed.

"Yeah. I'll see what I can do." He mocked back, throwing my words back. I snorted as my reply, and started to walk to my classroom. I always wondered why I am friends with him.

When I reached class the teacher was facing the chalkboard with her back towards us. Great I could just sneak in, go to my desk, and not even get caught in the process. As I started walking in the class turned towards me, staring the whole time I was walking to my desk. I sat down thankful for not getting caught.

"And so that is why Juliet killed herself." I guessed we were on the subject of Romeo and Juliet, I always hated that book. It was so stupid, I mean we all knew what was going to happen so why did we have to relearn it every year in English.

But than again, It wasn't so bad. We did absolutely nothing, just read the book and watched the movie. So It didn't really bother me at all.

The teacher faced the class, and pushed her glasses up. When she saw me her eyes narrowed, "Mrs. Randle, I never remember you for the first 30 minutes of class." I felt myself being pinned to stares as the class turned towards me, awaiting my reply.

"Uh I guess you didn't see me, ma'am." She glared at me a bit more before turning back to the blackboard, and went back to her rambling. I sighed in relief and sunk into my seat. I looked up at the clock that hung on the wall, 9:15. Great now only 5 more minutes of class.

Hopefully I could survive that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any of the outsiders charterers, I only own Lori and her family. Aside from Steve. And any of the teacher mentioned**

* * *

My mom always told me that I should be careful of who I give my heart out too. She always reminded me of this when I was smaller, before she passes away. But what she didn't understand was fate didn't have rules. We can't control our emotions, they make us do stupid things for the ones we love and hate. Stupid things that we may regret in the future coming. Everything we do holds some kind of important impact in our life. Whether it be small or big.

I never thought of myself as a impulsive person. Steve on the other hand took the cake for that. I always thought about my actions, what could happen if I did this or that, but that all changed when he entered my life.

* * *

The school day seemed to drag on. Longer than usual that is. Maybe it was because my head was pounding a tedious rhythm, from the teachers obnoxious voice. The whole day today I looked forward to one thing, that one thing was going home and never waking up.

It was thankfully last period, and we only had 10 more minutes until the bell rang to release us from this prison. Don't get me wrong, today wasn't a terrible day, but it wasn't a terrific day either. Besides a couple of spit balls from our generous socs, I thought today was okay in the least.

Ponyboy, who was beside me was jotting down notes, never even glancing up once. I couldn't tell what the teacher was talking about since this was Algebra, and well Algebra was like a foreign language to me. Steve said I just don't get it because I'm lazy; I'm not lazy.

Steve is; and ironically, the most smartest person I know. He may look like the most dumbest person ever to you, but trust me he may have more smarts than Ponyboy.

I laid my head down to try to dull the headache, and drown out the teacher's ongoing lectures. I couldn't tell what the teacher was talking about if I tried, but what I did know was this was the last lecture we would have this year. I praised Jesus silently.

Since 2 weeks ago, I haven't been late again. But only because Steve found out about my recurrent lateness to school. Steve likes to overreact about little things I do. In my opinion he is a damn hypocrite for it. He is always late, and he ditches school every other week practically. The only reason I keep my trap shut about his hypocrite ways is because he looks and sounds like dad.

I mean its not like I'm terrified of my own dad, hell I'm more scared of Steve if anything. Steve is scary in his own, I guess I'm just so used to Steve chewing me out more than dad, he was more of the father figure in my life. Of course I would never say that, no way in hell. It's just best to keep those type of things in my mind and away from Steve.

I didn't notice I was drifting asleep until a sharp slap made me jolt back awake in alertness. The teacher was standing there with a nasty look plastered on her old face. I felt my face heat up in humiliation as the class stared at me, some holding back laughter, others not so amused.

The teacher cleared her throat, grabbing at my full attention. She fixed a glare at me, " Miss. Randle. This is Algebra, not your own room. Pay attention or go take a visit to Principal. Field." I normally wouldn't let a teacher scare me, but this once scared the living shit outta me. Whether if her age and look had something to do with it, that I don't know.

I forced myself to look into her eyes, much to discomfort, "Yes Ma'am..." I gave a nervous chuckle and smile, in which she didn't return.

She just gave another scolding look in my direction before walking back to the chalk board, going back to her annoying lecture. I could faintly hear a few snickers behind me, I chose to be the bigger person and just hold my mouth shut. Of course I wanted to punch all of them back to Monday, but that wouldn't go too smooth with neither the principal or even worse, Steve.

I propped my head on my hand, and struggled not to fall back to blissful slumber. I glanced over to the dusty clock that read 3:26. Only four more minutes. I can do this, Just stay awake and save your ass from another lecture from Mrs. bitchy.

I'm usually not this tired, but Angela thought it would be a terrific idea to sneak out while Steve sleep, and go smoke. All of all the things that Angela were flawed in this had to be the worst. She never thought of the consequences or others consequences. But none the less I loved her like my own sister.

The bell rang me out of my own thoughts. I hadn't noticed that while daydreaming, I also managed to slip back into sleep.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood up readying towards the door, but of course not without Mrs. Keen signaling me towards her desk. I inwardly groaned, but to save myself from further trouble I held in my complaints. I slumped towards her desk and awaited the lashes she loved to give out to harmless students.

Surprisingly nothing came, but a genuine tone of concern, "Miss. Randle, I'm concerned with how your grades have been dropping. Is there something going on at home, school?" She took off her glasses and looked me square in the eye. That was one thing I hated about talking to people. They always tried to look you in the eye, which bothered me.

I tried to look everywhere but at her. My reply came out more snappier than I intended, "No. Can I go now." I shuffled on my feet uncomfortably,"Please..." I managed out without grimacing.

She looked me over twice before going back to the paper she seemed to be looking over before she called me over. She sighed and replied without looking up, You do realize if you end up failing this semester in my class you will have to make it up in summer school." She looked up at me," Correct?"

I rubbed my tongue over my teeth. She was already stating a fact I already knew, and she was talking to me like I was an idiot. I huffed and crossed my arms, "I was already aware, thank you." I didn't mean to sound snippy, but when she looked at me like that, I couldn't actually help it.

I made a noise at the back of her throat, "Alright. Well I will let you go now. Just know if you keep failing then I will see you in summer school, Miss. Randle." She gave a all too fake smile, and went back to grading papers.

I rolled my eyes and gave a short response to know I heard her. I turned around and once again walked out of Algebra.

* * *

The front of the school was crowded with eager students waiting to go home. My eyes searched for Steve, but to no avail I didn't find him nearby. I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders, I turned around to see which unlucky soul it was. But I was shocked to be met with icy blue eyes. I felt my mouth fall open before composing myself with a light blush crawling up. I put on a scowl before shrugging off the arm, and putting distance in between us "Dally, why are you here?" The last person I ever suspected to ever appear at school was Dally, considering he dropped out awhile back.

She put on his infamous smirk and leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs, " What? I can't visit my favorite Randle?" He looked at around at the passing students, then looked back at me and feigned a mocking disapproving look, "That hurts, Randle." He put a hand on his heart for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he taken a liking to, "Don't call me that. It sounds like a guy name."

He chuckled slightly, "Well you have a guys last name." He took out a cigarette, ready to light it. My eyes widened in shock as I snatched the cigarette from his grasp.

"You can't do that, Dally; It's school property." I snapped at his stupidity. Dally thought that he dropped out of school at there was no reason to follow the rules. Not that he followed them when he was here anyway.

Dally glared at me before snatching the stick away from me, like I did to him. He out the bud between his chapped lips and lit it, not caring who saw. He took a slow drag and blew thee smoke in the face, which I fanned away. He smirked and fished in his pant pockets, he pulled out another and tried handing it to me, "Here. Take it. You know you wanna, Randle."

My mouth fell into a disbelieving gap. I scooted away from him and the bud. I shot him a disapproving look when he scooted closer while still holding it towards me, I Don't smoke. You know this, Dally." I still tried to hold my distance between us as he grew closer, trying to tempt me. I glared at him, "Dally. No." But there was this one voice in the back of my head; urging me on.

He wiggled the bud in my face, as trying to try to tempt me more. He smirked, " C'mon, randle. You know you want to, sugar." He looked around, then back at me. "C'mon, no one is looking, and your brother isn't even in front of this school.I promise it wont hurt." He scooted closer, and I couldn't scoot more back due to how I was almost already falling off the step we were currently sitting on.

I looked around, to see if anyone was watching. But all who were left was a couple of seniors who didn't pay us any mind. I sighed at looked back at dally, "Okay..." He smirked and handed me the stick. "But I get caught, this is all on you." I stated. He ignored me, and took another drag out of his own bud.

I placed the stick between my lips, as he lit it. I sucked in the fowl smoke, until my throat started stinging. I took the stick from my lips, and coughed at the fowl smoke. It took me a couple of minutes to compose myself from the horrible stinging in the back of throat. Dally took the stick and let out a low chuckle.

"Well damn, Randle. You gotta breath, stupid." He tried to hand me the stick back, to which I quickly rejected. He shrugged and replaced his old stick with the one I was smoking. I never saw how he could candle the smoke.

* * *

**A/N. Soooo? Good, bad? I worked hard on it, so I hope it's not the latter... Well sorry I have not updated in a while. I never really had the motivation to do so...but i promise more shall come!**


End file.
